In the area of manufacturing, a manufacturer may produce a part, such as a three-dimensional part. The three-dimensional part may be a sub-component of a larger assembly, or may otherwise include a plurality of sub-components. The three-dimensional part may be produced by a three-dimensional printer that may be used to add successive layers of material to produce the three-dimensional part, and the production process may also be referred to as Additive Manufacturing technology. For example, the three-dimensional printer may join or otherwise solidify the material under computer control to create the three-dimensional part.